Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a staggered type conveyor chain in which side rollers are arranged in a staggered manner on both sides.
Description of the Related Art:
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-277886 discloses a conveyor chain which is formed of a plurality of pairs of inner plates and a plurality of pairs of outer plates connected to one another in series by coupling pins so as to run continuously around and further includes side rollers arranged in a staggered manner in the serial direction thereof.